flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ---- Stormpaw let out a please purr. "Thanks dad!"Silverstar 21:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar raised his head proudly, giving his son a curt nod before shaking his fur. " Who says there's something wrong?" Shadowpaw snapped, digging his claws into the soil. Birchstar glared at his mate before giving her a lick behind the ears, his eyes wide with love. Flamestar22 21:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, gently pressing her face into her mate's chest fur. "Our kits are growing up so fast...You've been a wonderful father, Birchstar." She murmured, closing her blue eyes gently.Silverstar 21:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a loud purr before a massive yawn emerged from him. "Yes. They are growing up into fine, amazing warriors." Flamestar22 21:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "They take after their father, that's for sure," Cardinalblaze murmured, sitting down beside her mate before wrapping her tail around Birchstar. "You getting tired, beloved?"Silverstar 21:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Murmered Birchstar, letting out another massive yawn. "Be a father and leader is certainly a challenge, that's for sure." Flamestar22 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on, then." Copperdusk flicked her tail at Scarletpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:50, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Try having four little furballs," she commented before giving her mate a little lick on the nose. "Alright, I'll leave you in peace to take your nap. Love you," Cardinalblaze made her way away from her mate before seeing Scarletpaw limp up to her. "Aww, sweetie, what's wrong?"---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws. "What's wrong with Scarletpaw?"Silverstar 21:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Love you too," Birchstar murmered after calling after her. He flattenend his ears, heading to his den and lying down. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep. Flamestar22 21:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (Shall Cardinal disappear in the morning? >:3) (Yeah.) Night. It was dark, and all was sound and asleep but one: Fallenstar. He had possessed his son, determined to destroy FlameClan once and for all. The tom lead his son to the warriors den to find a pretty little she-cat sleeping soundlessly: Cardinalblaze. Perfect... With a swift movement, Neptune/Fallenstar knocked the she-cat out cold and carried her out of camp, not a soul seeing it happen.Silverstar 22:02, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar awoke the next morning, yawning and stretching out before hearing a loud shriek. "Daddy!" Flamestar22 22:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at Stormpaw with a whimper as the tom awoke with a large yawn. "Stormpaw? W-Where's momma?"Silverstar 22:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart awoke, not knowing what happened. He walked out of the warriors' den with Longleg, the two of them curious about the racket. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan " Mommy is gone!" Emberpaw stuttered. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. "She's probably just out hunting." Flamestar22 23:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow suddenly burst back to life from her sleeping position. "What..Where...?" She glanced around the cave in confusion. Memory clicked back on and her body wanted her to burst with energy. "Frostleaf, have you seen Birchstar anywhere?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Echo- Echo''kit'', she would call herself now- questioned Spottedkit curiously. Maybe this could be her new home, after all. "What does an apprentice do?" she asked. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw gazed at his sister frantically, his blue eyes wide. "Mother's gone?!" The dark tabby rose to his paws in a fury, scrambling out of the apprentice's den and racing towards his father.---- Frostleaf nodded at Birchstar. "In the center of camp."Silverstar 00:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow dipped her head. "Thanks, Frostleaf!" She trotted out of the medicine den, pausing as she noticed Stormpaw. A warning yowl rose up inside her throat. "Cardinalblaze is missing!" It was loud enough to bring a half asleep Silverstorm out of the warriors den. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw rose to her paws to race outside and help search for her mother, only to stumble and fall due to her sprained paw. She hissed in pain, and didn't attempt to get to her paws again, as it hurt too much.Silverstar 00:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit was excited to help her new friend. "Well, an apprentice is trained to be a warrior. They can only eat after they feed the elders. After an apprentice, you become a warrior!" she mewed. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Scarletpaw let out a small whimper of pain as her siblings raced about camp, in search of their mother. "H-Hey guys, wait for me- help me up!" She flattened her ears and scowled sadly, letting her head rest on her healthy paw.Silverstar 00:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky awoke from the nursery. "Wha- What happened?" She yawned as she padded out to ask Stormpaw. She tilted her head curiously.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) The athletic tom's heart pounded in his chest, breathing heavily from racing about camp in search of his mother. "M-My...My mother's gone missing!" Stormpaw exclaimed, his dark tabby fur spiking in fear.Silverstar 01:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky's jaw dropped open. "I know how to scent!" She mewed excitedly, finally getting to try out her scenting skills which she was REALLY good at. "Follow me!" She plunged into the forest catching Cardinalblaze's scent and a different sickly scent too.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Really?" Echokit inquired. "How do I be a warrior?" EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 01:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his dark blue-gray ears. "Hey, kit, wait, only apprentices and warriors can-" he sighed, cutting himself off as Sky already left camp. "Never mind," the athletic tom took after the kit, not wanting her to get lost as well.Silverstar 01:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky stopped to sniff the air. Then headed off again. "Ooh! Ooh! I got her scent Stormpaw! I got her scent!" She squeaked excitedly, jumping up and down. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw, his ears pricked, bounded after the kit, his paws thunder against the ground. He then skidded to a halt, the trail suddenly ending off at the edge of a cliff. His blue eyes then grew round with sadness and fear. "N-No..."Silverstar 01:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Wait!" Sky mewed. "Her scent trail... It goes down the cliff but... A ledge! That's it! The cat used a ledge! See, look!" She pointed a claw at a very fat, sturdy ledge. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, they can't find her, she's supposed to be gone for a long time) Stormpaw shook his head slowly, his shoulders slumped. "No, I've been down there before with my father. If my mother's on that ledge, we'd see her, there's no cave or anything below it."Silverstar 01:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (Ik.) "Oh..." Sky's head drooped. "It's all my fault! I led you here getting hopes up and then I just made it crash like a tree in a thunderstorm and then getting hot by lightning!" She was wailing now, blaming herself.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw touched the kit's flank with his tail tip, his now dull blue gaze on the ground. "No, it's not your fault...If she hadn't gone missing, none of this would've ever happened."Silverstar 01:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky whimpered edging closer to Stormpaw as she heard a rustle in the bushes that a rabbit or any type of prey couldn't have made. " What was that?" She mewed, terrified. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw paused, his fur bristling as he scented the air. He forced it flat as he noticed Duskwhisper, continuing to mourn over the lost of his mentor. "Oh, it's just Duskwhisper,"Silverstar 01:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky sighed in relief. " Oh... OK... Is Duskwhisper OK?" She mewed, concerned for her clan mate. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Eheheeh...Well no, not exactly. But he'll get over it." Stormpaw ruffled his fur slightly, keeping his tall and strong stance as he watched the black smoke tabby pass.Silverstar 01:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky nuzzled Stormpaw's side thankfully. "Thank you for reassuring me." Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked simply. "No problem, let's get you back to camp before something bad actually happens." Birchstar's son meowed, angling his ears towards camp.Silverstar 02:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky smiled. "OK! Race ya!" She ran ahead of him with her long legs pounding the ground hard. Icyclaw11 (talk) Stormpaw, being taller and naturally athletic, put on a burst of speed, speeding ahead of hte young she-cat, his paws thundering against the solid earth.Silverstar 02:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky laughed. "Hey!" She happily ran trying to go ahead of Stormpaw. Icyclaw11 (talk) Once at halt, Stormpaw immediately skidded to a halt, nearly letting Sky run into him. He then rose to his paws, pricking his ears as his shoulders remained slump from the loss of his mother. "Dad? Have you found mother yet?"Silverstar 02:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky sighed. " I wish my mom hadn't abandoned me." She mumbled under her breath. Icyclaw11 (talk) When Stormpaw received no response, the young tom let out a heavy sigh, sitting alone with his shoulders slumped and ears flattened.Silverstar 02:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky padded over to where Stormpaw was sitting. She gently put her tail on his back reassuringly. "It's alright Stormpaw... We'll find your mother... I promise." Icyclaw11 (talk) Stormpaw closed his blue eyes, shaking his broad head slowly. "Yes, I know we'll find her...It's just how we'll find her, in what'' state'': Living or dead..."Silverstar 02:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk went out of the camp again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) " Never fear, young one," Mallowbreeze murmured, stretching out her tail to touch his shoulder. " Have hope. After all, sometimes death offers mercy that life cannot give." 09:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Death is part of life," Silverstorm murmured, walking up beside Mallowbreeze. "Death teaches us more than life ever could." Stormwillow glanced at the nursery, watching quietly as Streamkit walked inside the apprentice den. Her kit walked in and sat down next to Frozenpaw. Stormwillow shook her head, wondering why Streamkit was going to the white tom. "Is there anything I can do to help in the search?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 10:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, unsheathing his claws. "Send out a patrol immediately. We need to find her as soon as possible." Mottlespots let out a growl and stumbled forward. I thought I heard racket last night. I was in the Warriors Den and saw a dark blue cat appear, but I didn't bother to chase him. I figured it was just a Warrior's trick." Blossomstripe stared at Birchstar in horror, as he had a bloodshot, evil look in his eyes. Was he done? Had he turned? So many horrible things had happenend to him, and now that he was leader, she had thought the stress would get to him. Birchstar's eyes were filled with fury, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Now!" He ordered sternly. Flamestar22 16:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade raised his muzzle, calling out the name of a few cats in a clear voice, "Frozenpaw, Sunstorm, Emberpaw, and Copperdusk, you guys check the south border. Mapleshine, Cloudflight, and Thunderheart, you three take the north."Silverstar 17:33, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and waited for Cloudflight and Mapleshine by the entrance to the camp. Thunderheart 17:34, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine let out a small yawn, not in much of a mood to patrol. But, there was a clanmate and trouble, and she'd do anything she could to help. She joined her patrol, her tail waving.Silverstar 17:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (I left a request in Join FlameClan :3) Thunderheart waited with Mapleshine for Cloudlfight. Although this was a catastrophe, Thunderheart was excited to be of use. Thunderheart 17:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine sat down, waiting for Cloudflight to join the patrol.Silverstar 17:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "B-but... I wanna go with daddy!" Emberpaw whined, flattening her ears and her tail dragging on the ground. Shadowpaw gave his small sister a strong shove. "Go. He's the deputy, listen to him." Flamestar22 17:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head. "You're father needs to stay here and rest, he's very worried and overworked. Once he's ready, he'll head out." The black smoke tabby reassured her with a flick of his tail.Silverstar 18:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow let out a sigh and wrapped her tail over her paws. "I-It's going to be alright, Birchstar," she murmured to her leader. A rush of outrage and sympathy made her lurch forward. "She'll be fine.." She was quite nervous as she spoke. Creekshine, noticing his mate, walked over. "Creekshine! I thought you were dead!" she yowled. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 20:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Fine..." Emberpaw let out another sigh. Birchstar closed his eyes, another tear streaming down his face. "Alright? Alright? My mate is gone, she could be dead for all I know!" A bloodshot mark appeared in his eyes, anger boiling up inside him. Flamestar22 20:57, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Just calm down," Stormwillow murmured to her leader, her voice surprisingly soothing. "You've got a Clan to lead." She quietly glanced toward the camp entrance, letting out a sigh and lifting a paw to lick her ear. "If she's dead, the Clan is here for you. If we didn't have a leader, the Clan would have great trouble ahead." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out an angered growl. "Calm down? I will not calm down until my mate is safe! StarClan knows what's happening to her or where she is!" Blossomstripe let out a sigh, flattening his ears. Ever since then, he's changed.. ''Flamestar22 21:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Featherspirit walked to Birchstar, trying to soothe him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Birchstar. You cannot let this take control of you. You would Flamestar do?" she meowed soothingly. Thunderheart 21:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears in annoyance and sadness. Of course, all of these ''she-cats were trying to comfort his father. Dude, he has a mate, even if she's not here. The dark tabby tom approached his father, pressing his head into his shoulder.Silverstar 21:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar froze in frusteration. His kits had been stolen from DarkClan, he has been brutally attacked an almost killed by his own brother, became leader, and now had to suffer his mate's disappearance. He flattenend his ears, snapping back to reality. "Flamestar would fix it," Birchstar snapped, narrowing his eyes. "But she can't. She's gone, and nothing will change that." Blossomstripe narrowed her eyes, placing her tail-tip on his shoulder. "Don't you trust your mate? I'm sure she's fine. And yes, I would be worried too, but the best thing we can do right now is hope that she is alright. We must keep faith in StarClan and in ourselves."Flamestar22 21:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan